Imaginationland 2 Trailers and TV Spots/Transcript
Teaser Trailer Narrator: In a world where good and evil collide, (Shows a picture of planet earth.) A legend is born. (Shows clips of World War 2.) Even in the fate of the world. (Shows a Superman logo.) A hero is about to rise. (Butters appears.) Butters: Why am I here? Narrator: Because you're the star of the movie and you're the hero. Butters: Actually it's a sequel. Narrator: That's right! (Bad by Micheal Jackson plays.) (Imaginationland 2 logo appears.) Narrator: Imaginationland 2. (Butters is walking past an Imaginationland sign.) Butters: Look out, People! I'm back! (Butters looks at the camera.) Butters: What does this do? (Butters shakes the camera.) Director: Stop shaking the screen, Butters! Butters: Sorry! (The words Coming Soon appears.) Trailer 1 (Shows Paramount Pictures logo) (Shows Warner Bros logo) The Kids: (Cheering) (The words Get ready appear.) Butters: I'm Butters. Welcome to Imaginationland! (The words For the biggest event in history appear.) Butters: A land filled with magic, Music, Friendship... Cartman: Bullseye! (Throws up) Butters: And most importantly, Imagination. The Kids, Parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen and All Good Characters: (Cheering) Butters: Life is perfect. Muscle Man: (Spins his shirt) Whoo! Butters: I mean, What could possibly go wrong? The Council of 63: (Gasps) Amy Rose: Help us! Professor X: This can't be happening! Luke Skywalker: Nooooooo! King Pig: Imaginationland will be mine! All mine! (Sinster laughter) (King Pig throws a Bob-omb.) The Kids, Parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen and All Good Characters: (Screaming) Pinkie Pie: We just got our cupcakes handed to us by the worst party crashers ever! Grum: Do you know what I like? The Kids and All Good Characters: Crackers and snacks! (Laughing) (The words On March 22 appear.) (The song We Build This City plays.) Capper: Welcome to my place. The Kids and All Good Characters: Woo hoo! Mayor Joe Quimbly: If all of you want to rescue The Council of 63, say "aye". The Kids and All Good Characters: Aye. (The words It's time appear.) Zuma: Come on dudes and dudettes, Let's dive in! Mayor: Eviland Castle, here we come! Pinkie Pie: (Screams then laughs) (The words To come together appear.) Butters: It's all on me. I'm the one celebrating my birthday today. Cartman: (Laughs) It's a miracle! Captain Calaeno: Let's show these people how it's done! The Kids, Parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen, Council of 63 and All Good Characters: (Cheering) Cartman: Will there be sucking balls? (The kids groan in disgust) Butters: No! That's gross! Cartman: Sorry. (Shows scenes during the Imagination War.) Lynn Loud: Dutch oven! (an explosion can be seen) TTG Cyborg: (as his body is short-curcuiting) Aw, man! (to TTG Robin) I'm not letting you fly my body again! (Shows Rainbow Dash making a sonic Rainboom.) Butters: I mean, Imagination? Really? Luckily I have friends that are always there for me no manner what. (Shows a cake coming down covering The Kids and All Good Characters.) Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Stephen: Oh crap, I'm gotta throw up! (Stephen throws up into a garbage can.) Cartman: I swear to god we all look like poop! (Shows voice cast Then shows Imaginationland 2 logo. And then shows the words In theaters March 22. And the trailer ends.) Trailer 2 (Shows Paramount Pictures and Warner Bros. logos) (Shows school bus driving.) Narrator: Butters is a happy little boy from South Park. (Shows clips from Life's a Happy Song.) Butters: Sorry, guys. I'm super excited. Narrator: He knows that life in South Park is amazing. Until one day... (Shows the Imagination Balloon Flying.) Cartman: (Gasps) Woah! Narrator: Welcome to Imaginationland. A place inhabited by various characters. (Shows The Kids hanging out with the Good Characters.) Luan Loud: I was on an eggroll! Get it? (Shows the Eviland Castle.) Narrator: But evil is lurking on Butters and his friends. King Pig: (Sinster laughter) Lolipop King: Everyone to the Gumdrop Forest! The Kids, Parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen and All Good Characters: (Screaming) Pinkie Pie: (Screams then laughs) (Welcome to the Jungle plays.) Butters: I'm going to get all the help I need! (Shows scenes during the Imagination War.) King Pig: You're nails are painted pink. Bowser: (Gasps) Kyle: Nice touch! (Shows scenes from the final battle.) (Imaginationland 2 logo appears) (The words In theaters March 22 appear and the trailer ends.) Trailer 3 (Shows Paramount Pictures and Warner Bros. logos) (Shows South Park Elementary School.) The Kids: Good morning, Mr. Garrison! (Shows The Kids celebrating in Butter's house.) Butters: I'm having a party tonight! And I'm inviting everyone from school! (Shows The Imagination Balloon flying.) Butters: Wow! How did you get here? Mayor: All aboard the Imagination Balloon! (Shows Imaginationland) Butters: What if somebody hates the stage?! Or nobody makes a new friend?! And if I fail at my birthday party, then who am I?! (Shows the Imaginationland Concert Hall.) Annoucer: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the ruler of Sugar Rush, King Candy! The Kids and All Good Characters: (Gasping) TTG Robin: Titans! Let's go! (Shows The Kids, Parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen and All Good Characters on their adventure with the song Feel This Moment by Pitbull plays.) Hulk: HULK SMASH!!!! (Shows voice cast showing clips of everyone dancing.) Pinkie Pie: Let's get this party started! TTG Cyborg: (Screams) MY LEG! MY ROBOT LEG! (Shows TTG Beast Boy as a cat.) TTG Cat Beast Boy: Meow. Sheila: (Shrieks) Beast Boy! TTG Beast Boy: (Changes back laughing) (Imaginationland 2 logo appears.) (The words March 22 appears and the trailer ends.) Category:Imaginationland Category:South Park Category:Trailer Transcripts